


Must We Return?

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Coma, Gen, Mental Instability, Modern Universe, Spoilers for A Choice With No Regrets, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four characters are suddenly in a deep coma state, they find themselves dreaming in modern time. Or is it a dream? They are desperately wanted back, but why wake up? There's no walls, no titans, no war, even all those lost are there with them. Should they stay in their new life, or find a way back into cold, hard reality? Duty? What duty? Four comas, four chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren

Mikasa sits in the mess hall, staring at her uneaten food. Neither Eren, nor Armin has come down yet. She decides to check up on them and makes her way to Eren's room in the basement-forget permission from the Corporal. When she arrives, she can see him laying down. "Eren?" she tentatively questions. No response. "Eren, wake up. It's too late to be sleeping in, you're lucky Levi hasn't forced you to get up and make you're bed yet." ..... "Eren!" he lay their still, completely motionless. The only sound coming from the room is his faint breathing. Mikasa visibly shows concern, she'll have to find Armin or Levi. She only keeps an eye out for Levi as she marches straight off to Armin's room. When she arrives at his door, she completely forgets knocking and bursts in. "Armin! Eren is in his room, but he won't respond to me. Levi is the one with the key so do you know wh-Armin!" she rushes over to Armin's unconscious figure. She takes hold of his shoulders and shakes him violently. "Armin!" his body is completely limp in her hold and his head rolls around on his neck. She stops shaking him and know turns her attention to his roommate. "Jean!" she yells like a command. He lay in bed, completely unconscious as well. She puts a hand over her mouth, worry clouding her thoughts. She runs through the halls until she is in front of Levi's door. She considers knocking, but then hears a voice from inside,  
"Levi! Levi wake up! What's wrong?! Levi!"  
She recognizes the voice as Hanji's and steps inside. Hanji has Levi in her arms and is shaking him just like she was to Armin. Levi looks surprisingly helpless and frail in her hold.  
"Hanji! Eren, Armin, and Jean are unconscious as well"  
"Ehh??!" Hanji rasps out, "Have you checked the others?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Well let's see if we can find Erwin."  
"Alright." she momentarily buries her face in her scarf. "Eren."she sighs

Erwin paces up and down the small room. There are four beds lined up against the wall. Eren in one, Armin in one, Jean in one, and Levi in the other. "So essentially you're saying they are in a coma state?"  
"Yes Sir." Hanji says, looking over the four, "It's certainly not normal, though."  
"Hmm, we'll have to inform everyone of the situation." He looks at Hanji, eyes intense, "You are to look after everyone and find out anything you can."  
"Yes Sir."

 

Anger. Pain. Fear. They swirl through his head as he sees it. His struggling mother is lifted through the air. The titan opens it's mouth. Red. That's all he sees. He hears his own screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Eren!"  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
"Eren!! Calm down!"  
"AaaaaHAhaaaaha"  
"Shhh, it was only a dream. Eren calm down."  
He blinks his eyes open, "Dad?"  
"Yes, its me Eren. It was just a dream, I'm here."  
Dad. Yes, Dad. He remembers now. He's at home, in his room. He glaces over at the clock "7:00 A.M."-on a Saturday. "Sorry.." he mumbles, "I must've woken you up."  
"It's ok." says Grisha, rubbing a hand on his back, "I have to go to work soon anyways, I'll be back at six."  
"Okay."  
He gets up and walks out of his room, closing the door behind him. These dreams happened often and have been happening more frequently lately. He feels bad for always waking up his dad, he works six days a week after all. Seven to seven on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and eight to six on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays. After the death of his Mother Carla, who had been found stabbed to death, Grisha has had to work extra to sustain them. Eren is a senior in high school and his only friend is Jean, if you could call him a friend. The two were always fighting, but that never seemed to get in the way of their friendship. He used to have a best friend named Armin, but he moved away two years ago. He sighs, what was that dream about? He always has them, but he can never seem to recall them when he wakes up. He only remembers how he felt and it was never good.

 

.............  
"Eren? Eren can you hear me?"  
The door bursts open and Mikasa runs inside, "Eren was screaming?!"  
"Yes, but he is still asleep." Hanji says while shaking her head. "He looked like he was really upset a moment ago." Mikasa walks over to Eren and studies his expression. His brow is furrowed like his concentrating. She looks at the others; Armin's expression is twisted in an interesting way, like he's being tormented somehow, Jean's expression remains fairly neutral, and Levi's expression shocks her. His eyebrows rest higher on his face then they normally do, his eyes look like they'd flutter open any moment, and his lips are parted slightly. He looks extremely relaxed.  
"Why are they all like that?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think it might have something to do with what they're dreaming about."  
"Well, do you think that means that they will wake up soon?"  
"Maybe...I'm thinking that they will wake up at the same time."  
"Because they all fell into this state at time?"  
"Precisely."

 

"Wha..." Eren rubs his head trying to remember what just happened. "That girl...I know her." He sits himself up on his bed and puts his hands over his face. "I was sleeping..?" He closes his eyes, "Their were others. Armin, Jean, and...this man. I know him.." He sighs and gets up, "Heh. If only you'd see the state we're in, Mom. Dad is always away and when he is back, he's too tired to do anything. I've lost Armin, and my grades are slipping. Now I'm having these freak visions." He hears his dad shut the front door, "Mom...I feel upset. I thought I'd got over the initial shock, unless you count still wanting to murder whoever did that to you, but now I feel like you're death is fresh in my mind again." That dream, he recalls, Mom was in it. "Mom! It was you! You were, you...YOU WERE EATEN BY A TITAN!" Everything comes back to him, The walls, the titans, and  
survey corps, everything floods his mind. His body collapses to the floor. "aaaaAaAaAaaAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL ALL THE TITANS!" Body shaking, he recalls the vision again.  
"Levi was with as too, and Mikasa, that was Mikasa...and Hanji." he gasps, head swimming with all it's gained knowledge. "We-we..I have to find Jean."

 

"Mikasa! you hold his legs!" Hanji practically screams. She pins his arms down and straps them to the bed, then she walks over to Mikasa and helps her do the same with his legs.  
"aaaaAaAaAaaAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL ALL THE TITANS!" Eren shouts, tears streaming down his face. Mikasa notices, that all the while Jean's face still held no particular emotion, Levi still looked at peace, and that Armin looked just as tortured as Eren.  
"What's happening to him!?" Mikasa demanded.  
"I'm not sure, he won't wake at all." Hanji replies, unfazed by her tone.  
"He needs to be woken up." she replies, lips stretched into a thin line. She walks over to where Eren lay, breathing heavy. She puts a thumb over his eyelid and opens his eye. "Eren? Eren, can you see me? Hear me?" He gazes up at her with unfocused eyes. No response.


	2. Jean

Eren pulls out his phone and scrolls through his few contacts. He finds 'Horse-face' and clicks it. He remembers when he first put his name in like that, Armin was there and they snickered behind his back. Those were better times. After what seems like awhile, Jean finally picks up. "What the hell, Eren? It's like 7:30 in the morning.." the raspy voice says.  
"Sorry, but Jean, this is really important. I need to meet up with you. Private."  
"Slow down there man, I'm more into chicks you know."  
"Jean! Shut up. I'm serous right now I need to talk to you."  
"Fine, Jesus Christ. Where do you need to meet?"  
"Maybe you could just walk here....."  
"No way! I just woke up. No way in hell I'm walking all the way over."  
"Meet half way then, at Trost ave."  
"Fine" he promptly hung up. Eren sighs and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of black jeans, a T-shirt, and his favorite hoodie. It's a deep green like the  
cloaks they'd wear in the Survey Corps. After he finished quickly getting ready, he set out to find Jean. How was he going to explain that they are really in bed at the Survey Corps castle. That is the real word right? It has to be. This time here seemed just as real though. Maybe he's crazy, but he'll be damned if he doesn't at least try to make him see. When he opens the front door, a strong gust of wind blows past and he snuggles into his hoodie. He starts shivering as he walks.

 

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Where are you?" Hanji called, "You might want to see this." She chuckles and makes her way to Jean who started shivering as well. Both him and Eren are shivering ans hugging their bodies like they're cold, "Where is she?" Then suddenly Jean exhales and she can see his breath. She stops and her eyes widen. She pushes her glasses up to her hairline, "My, you must be somewhere cold."

 

After a short walk, Eren sees Jean waiting for him by the "Trost ave." sign. He expects him to be mad at him for keeping him waiting, but instead he appears neutral.  
"Sorry for keeping you."  
"I actually just got here myself, so we're good."  
Eren hums in response. He is still trying to figure out what to say, but it's cold and he decides to just try to make him understand. "Jean, I-...I've had a ...vision...and I know I will sound crazy, but it explains all my dreams as well......" Jean nods, but his eyes scan him cautiously, "I-No we are in beds right now. You, me, Armin, and Levi. It's not here  
though, It's in a world with these giant creatures that eat men called titans. My mom was eaten and that's probably what I've been dreaming about all the time. We join a sort of  
military training to fight them. I turned out to posses the power to transform into a titan and through that, joined the survey corps where I met Levi. You joined it too, we would ride out on horses, as there were no cars. Anyways we somehow ended up in a sorta coma-y state...um you, I uh.." Eren stops his rambling to chance a look at Jean. Jean is staring at him like he's full on lost it.  
"Eren," he starts, his eyes suddenly holding all the sympathy in the world, "That's not real."  
"No! Listen! You've got to listen to me! It's real! I-I'll prove it somehow! Jean!" He pleaded.  
"Eren, it's okay. We're just gonna get someone to help you through this."  
"No please Jean! Believe me!" he begged, tears now pouring from his face. What can he say to make him remember? "Don't you remember? You were going to join the  
military police! You and Marco."  
"Me and who?" he said, now frustrated.  
"Marco."  
"Marco...." he repeated, eyes now sad, "Marco I-" He gasps and suddenly falls to the sidewalk, "Marco, I'm sorry. Marco, Marco, I'll never forget again.  
Marco..Marco.." he sobbed into the floor. Eren, feeling relieved that he remembers, but sad for his friend, bends down to comfort him.  
"Hey, Jean It'll be okay...maybe he's here in this world leading a good, happy life."  
"How'd you know?" he spat back bitterly. He gets up and wipes the tears from his eyes, "Sorry, We should stick together."  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
"Tell me about that vision of yours."  
"Well I just saw you, Levi, Armin, and I laying in bed. Hanji and Mikasa were there looking after me. I was screaming from a dream I was having. Hanji said  
something...I can't quite remember, but I got the impression the we all slipped into this state at the same time."  
"So, basically a glimpse into the reality."  
"Yeah. I think we have to find each other."  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
"I know where Armin moved to, but it's pretty far North, and I have no clue what's become of Levi." Eren said, shaking his head.  
"Is his last name Ackerman?"  
"Yeah..you know him?"  
"He owns a huge mansion a couple hours North. Me and Mom were gonna go up there for a trip one summer, but couldn't collect all the money to make the trip. See,  
he lets people into his gardens and parts of the mansion. You pay for a tour, it's suppose to be really nice. He doesn't live alone though....I don't really remember the details, but his address is still saved into our GPS." Eren's mouth drops a bit at this new information.  
"The GPS that's in your mom's car?"  
"Yeah. We can leave now. If that's okay with you. I get the impression you want to find everyone so we can go back."  
"Of course, don't you?"  
"I'm..I'm not really sure yet."  
"But, we have our duties to preform, they need us! Mikasa is still there!"  
"I know, I know. I'll still do whatever I can to get us back." Jean says. He still seems like he's processing everything. "Let's walk to my place, we'll steal the car."

 

Hanji takes the tissue and continues patting Jean's face dry. "Oh Jean, you too now." Once he stopped crying, she looks over their faces again. Eren and Jean both seem to have the same expression now. Armin seems to carry the weight in both their faces combined, and Levi still looks at ease. "I hope you stay like this, Levi"  
"Hanji?" Erwin questions as he walks in, "You don't want Levi to wake up, is that what you said?"  
"No, no, I was referring to his expression." she motions to their faces. Erwin scans them and immediately notices.  
"Hmm, that is unusual isn't it. Something tells me that he won't remain like that though."

 

"Okay," Jean says as they approach his house, "I just need to sneak in and steal the keys." He chuckles darkly, "Mom's gonna be pissed." Eren would've offered stealing his car if not for the fact that his dad drove it to work. Jean creeps inside quietly and after a few long seconds he's in the doorway again.  
"Jean-boy!"  
"Shit." He mutters, "Yes Mom?" He looks behind him and forces a smile, Eren hides behind a bush.  
"We are you going with my keys? Don't tell me you have a lady friend!"  
"I don't have time for this! Just let me go!"  
"I have an appointment I need to go to soon, I will drop you off at her house on my way."  
"I do NOT have a lady friend! Just-I'll be back, I-I could, shit! Eren lets go!" he bolts to the car and Eren quickly follows. Jean starts the car and backs out, Eren  
jumping in as he does. They leave behind a confused and disappointed mother. The GPS leads them North for a few hours and they sit in silence all the while, still processing what's happening. Finally, they arrive at their destination- The Ackerman Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even know how close I was to making the pun Acker-mansion.


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean meet Levi....and friends?

The Ackerman Mansion. It's absolutely giant, almost resembling a castle in certain parts. What's really impressive, however, are the gardens. There are statues all of kinds strategically placed around and everything is bordered by neatly trimmed hedges. After getting out of the car, they jump over a hedge and wander straight into the garden. Eren walks over to a koi pond and sees that there are two dispensers by it. One for fish food, and one for disposable gloves. There is a trash can full of all the gloves that had been used to feed the fish. Eren motions for Jean to come over, "Look, you can defiantly tell Levi feeds them. Won't even touch fish food." Just as he's going to respond, they hear a "cht cht". They turn around to see Levi with a shotgun pointed at them and freeze.  
"What are you brats doing here on a Saturday?" They're still frozen. "You have ten seconds to explain yourselves." Eren and Jean look between themselves frantically, "One." They both start sputtering incohesive sounds, "Two."  
"I-I mean We uh..." Eren got out.  
"Three."  
"We were just-" Jean picked up.  
"Four."  
"Wait!"  
"Ten!" They both close their eyes and flinch, expecting their certain demise, but instead they hear Levi bust up in delighted laughter. "Hahahaahahaha!" He wipes a tear from his eye, "Ahhhahhhah Oh I haven't had a good laugh like that in awhile." Both Eren and Jean are sure that they are displaying an expression of shock. They notice that he wears a navy-blue button up, black slacks, and his ever present cravat. He sets the gun aside, "I'm sorry, you are allowed here on Saturday." He steps closer with a smile on his face, oddly not out of place. "I'll even give you a tour, no charge. Name's Levi and in case you didn't know, I own the place. Usually I have someone like Petra give the tours, but it's not very busy today and I know the place better. My way of making it up to you." He smiles and gestures for them to follow him, "What are your names?"  
"Eren."  
"Jean." They follow him through the gardens and through the front door, unsure of what to say. Is it their place to tell him? He seems very happy here, maybe they should just try to find Armin. In the entrance way, they are approached by two others.  
"Hey big bro, taking them on a personal tour?" A little red-brown haired lady says, emphasizing "personal."  
"Yes, actually." Levi replies unfazed by her immaturity.  
"Can we come? I want to see how you'll try and and go about this tour, seeing as you've never given one." The gray-blonde haired man mocked. Who are these people?  
Why are they so close to the corporal?  
"I don't see why not. Eren, Jean, meet Farlan and Isabel." They are lead around various corridors and the significance of each was explained. There are paintings and  
statues of great value as well. After awhile of Levi explaining, then promptly being interrupted by ether Isabel or Farlan, Eren finally asks what he'd been dreading.  
"May me speak with you alone, Levi?"  
"Oooooh." Isabel mocked, "Bro's gotta boyfriend!"  
"Shut up." Levi snaps back. She shuts up immediately, "That's fine." Although he eyes them suspiciously, he has no problem walking into another room with them. Once  
in the room, it's Eren who speaks, "I don't know how to really explain this to you...you wont believe me at first like Jean, but I just need to find something that will make you  
remember." Levi is now watching his every move carefully and precisely. "Basically, we live in a world full of titans. Titans are giant creatures that appear to eat people out of  
blood lust. Humanity has retreated into three walls that descend in size. There are these military-like regiments as well. The Garrison, that protect the walls, The Military Police that serves the king and protects the inner wall, and the Survey Corps that venture outside the wall into titan territory. You were a captain of the Survey Corps, Sir. They called you 'Humanity's Strongest'......does any of this ring a bell?"

Levi just stares at him, his eyes slowly losing their blue. "What did you say they called me?"  
"Humanity's Strongest, Sir"  
It looks as if a huge weight suddenly fell upon the corporal and as his features lose his youth, his eyes lose his light. "I remember."


	4. Armin

Hanji sighs and makes her way over to Levi. His normal expression has returned and he no longer looks at peace. "Sorry Levi, I don't know what happened, but.." she sighs again and brushes the loose pieces of hair from his face. "Really sorry."

 

"So what are you two here for then?" asks Levi.  
"We uh," Jean starts, "Eren said he's had a vision of us four in comas back at the castle."  
"Four?"  
"You, me, Eren, and Armin. He thinks we have to find everyone since we are all the ones in the comas. It's the only idea we've had so far on how to get ba-."  
"What if I don't want to go back?" Levi interrupts. The two went silent. They had considered that maybe he wouldn't want to come back. Who would?  
"We have a duty to preform." stated Eren boldly. "I'm humanity's last hope and you are humanity's strongest." Levi narrowed his eyes at him, "Sir, what about Erwin and Hanji?"  
"What about Farlan and Isabel?" Eren looked down in slight confusion, "They died, Eren, in the 'real' world, but here they are alive. We were happy. You know who else is back here? Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Erd. All of them. Everyone who died is here."  
"But s-sir, what about the people who are counting on us? Waiting for us? Maybe the people here aren't even real? I don't know, but I do know that Mikasa and the rest of my friends are waiting for me. And I know there are still people who care about you waiting for you too." Levi looked down for a moment before pressing a hand against his face in frustration.  
"Fine." he sighs. Eren's face lifts into a soft smile. "Why isn't Armin here?"  
"He lives about an hour North and your mansion was on the way." Eren gulps, a lump now forming in his throat. Levi had a really nice life here.  
"Fine," he says again, "Let me at least say goodbye first." He left the room leaving Eren and Jean to themselves.  
"I think we're in the right." Jean states, "He knows about his responsibilities, Eren."  
"I hope you're right."

When Levi comes back, there is no sign of either Farlan or Isabel, "I told them I had to meet with some people about the property, so let's get out of here quickly." Eren nods and they walk out to Jean's car once again.  
"I have his address saved to my phone." says Eren. They enter the address into the GPS and with Levi in the back seat, they head off once again. After a little less than an hour, they pull up in front of Armin's house.  
"You sure this is it?" asks Jean.  
"Pretty sure." Eren responds, "Maybe you guys could wait here. I want to make it seem like I'm just here visiting him. His parents might be a little worried if I show up with you and a stranger." They nod and Eren get out of the car and walks on the path to the door. He knocks and Armin's mother opens the door.  
"Eren..?" she says. Eren expected to be welcomed with open arms, "You shouldn't be here." she shakes her head and her long blond hair sways in front of her face.  
Eren looks at her questioningly. "Armin has....not been well."  
"Hon?" he hears from behind her, Armin's dad walks up to them, "Oh hey Eren, we weren't expecting you." he greets. Armin's mom shoots him a look.  
"Sorry, I lost your number, but I still had your address so I figured I'd just visit. Is Armin home?" he asks sweetly.  
"Yeah, he's in his room....but-" Armin's mom shoots him another look, "He came all this way, darling, we should let him in. Maybe some company would be good for him." A look of defeat crosses her face and she removes herself from the entryway, creating a path for Eren to come in through.  
"Last room down the hall." she smiles, "Be gentle, If I hear that anything's wrong, you'll have to leave." Eren nods, completely unsure of what she's talking about. He cautiously walks down the hall and knocks on the door, "Armin, it's me, Eren. I'm coming in." He opens the door to reveal a very disheveled looking Armin sitting face down on his bed.  
"Eren." he looks up looking quite happy to see him. His smile fades, "Do you remember?"  
"Yes."  
"So you've been having the visions?"  
"Um, well I mostly just remember the one."  
"Mm" he looks away thoughtfully  
"Um, how about you?"  
"Seven."  
"Oh." he looks away, "Just of us in the beds?"  
"Mostly."  
"Do you parents kn-"  
"They think I'm crazy."  
"..Well you're not, I have Levi and Jean with me and they both remember too."  
"So you want to go back then?"  
"Of course! We can't just abandon everyone!"  
"Eren, everyone we lost is here. My parents, Your parents, everyone."  
"No, my mother died, Armin. She died here too. Your parents aren't alive either. this, this can't be right. This isn't where we are suppose to be. What about Mikasa? What about the Survey Corps? What about our dream?"  
"Eren,-"  
"No, Armin we have to go back."  
"You may not have your mother here, but I have my parents here."  
"And they think you're crazy!"  
He sighs, a look of defeat crossing his features, "Alright, I'll come with you, Eren."  
"Wait, where?"  
"We have to sleep by each other in the beds, like how we are back home."  
"Did the visions show you?"  
"Yes. We should go somewhere to sleep. We'll have to go out my window here though, my parents would never let me leave."  
"Alright."

They open the window and sneak back around front where Jean and Levi wait. Eren opens the back door opposite of Levi, "Armin's here, he's already remembered." Armin climbs in next to Levi and Eren takes the driver's seat once again. "We're going to my place. Dad's not gonna be back for awhile and we have a bed big enough for all of us."  
"What exactly are you planing, Jaeger?" Levi asks.  
"Armin says we need to fall asleep in the same way that we are in comas, like the same order, right Armin?"  
"Yeah." he answers.  
"Well why don't we just find a motel? It's like a three hour drive back to your place." says Jean.  
"Do you have money?" Eren replies.  
"No but-"  
"I have money." Levi interrupts.  
"Great." replies Eren, "I'll drive us to the nearest motel."  
"Four guys in one motel room." Jean snickers.  
"Really, Jean." Armin complains.

 

Mikasa walks between Eren's bed and Armin's bed. She places a hand on each of there foreheads, "I need you two to wake up. Please, for everything I've done for you  
and everything you've done for me." The door creaks open and Hanji enters the room.

"I miss them too."

 

"Any king-sized beds here?" Levi asks the man at the counter while pulling out his wallet.  
"Yeah, number seven, that'll be-"  
He pulls out a hundred dollar bill, "This will cover it." he phrases it so it's not a question. The man takes the bill and holds it up to the light, checking it's legitimacy.  
"Alright then." He hand him the key and the four walk away to find the room.  
"A hundred dollar bill?" Jean questions.  
"It'll not like I'll be using it."  
"Well you're right, but to give it to that low life?"  
He shrugs, "He's as good a man as any."

Once in the room, Eren looks at the bed and paces, "Armin, do you remember how we are situated?"  
"Yeah, from right-to-left it's you, me, Jean, then Levi."  
"Alright, so I guess let's just uh, get to sleep then." They awkwardly squeeze together on the bed. "Well, we can try to sleep for a bit and if that doesn't work, I'll walk down to a drug store and pick us up something to help us sleep." They nod and close their eyes.

 

.......

They shift around the beds and the frames groan in protest. "Huh?" Eren opens his eyes and light floods his vision.  
"Eren?!"  
"Hanji?"  
"ERRREEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
"God damn, would you mind shutting your face?" Levi mumbles, still groggy with sleep.  
"Levi!" she cries. Jean and Armin both sit up. Armin looks around like how a squirrel would when caught in the middle of the road.  
"What am I doing here?" asks Jean.  
"You all were in a coma-like condition! But now it seems you've all awoken! Moblit!"  
The door opens and Moblit enters, "Yes, Squad Leader?"  
"Find Mikasa please, or hell, go tell everyone that they're awake. No wait, tell Erwin first." he nods and and half walks, half runs away.  
"Thank goodness you're all awake!"  
"Huh? How long were we like this?" Eren asks.  
"It's only been a few days, but it's had a big effect on everyone here."  
"Oh."  
"You all were dreaming. Eren you were actually shouting at one point, can you tell me about that?"  
"I-I uh I can't seem to remember anything."  
"Hmm I see. What about the rest of you." Armin shakes his head and Jean looks like he's trying to remember.  
"No, but how could you tell that we were dreaming?" Levi asks, tilling his head to he side a bit.  
"Your expressions changed quite a lot, and both Eren and Jean were shivering like they were cold."  
"Oh." He blinks away the sleep in his eyes. The door creaks again and Mikasa is in the doorway. Her eyes light up and she runs over to where Eren and Armin are and scoops them both up in a hug. Then Erwin walks in and walks over to Levi.  
"Feeling okay?" he asks.  
"Fine. Just a bit confused still."  
"Aren't we all?"  
Numerous shouts of "Eren!", "Heichou!", "Armin!", "Jean" and "Awake!" can be heard outside the room as everyone gathers to see their newly woken friends. Connie is the first one inside. "You guys really ARE awake!" Hanji pushes everyone back.  
"They're all still very disoriented, please one at a time!"  
Eren smiles. He feels like he really belongs here.

 

.......

Petra inches closer to her TV screen. A lady is interviewing a man with facial hair and glasses, "So did you have any clue as to what would make him leave?"  
"No, I was just at work like usual. He has been having these nightmares lately, but I don't see how that would tie into this."  
"Hmm I see thank you, Grisha." The voice announces that a clip from a different interview will play. It's the same lady with her black hair tied back in a slick bun. "Thank you for being here with us today, Ms. Kristein. So we are aware that your son, two of his friends, and Levi Ackerman were found at Stohess Motel in comatose conditions. Do you have any idea as to what could've led to this?"  
"No, he was acting a little strange, but that's normal for him. He took my car and he and Eren drove off."  
"I see, and does he have any known relations with Levi Ackerman?"  
"No, I far as I know, they never knew each other."  
"Thank you for your time, this must be very hard on you." The next clip is shown. The lady is with Farlan and Isabel now, "So you're saying that he was giving Eren and Jean and tour and just suddenly left?"  
"Yes," Farlan replies, "He said that he had to go see someone about the property then hugged us goodbye."  
"That's really unusual for big brother, he's never been one for hugging. It was like he knew this would happen." says Isabel.  
"And we can assume that they never knew each other?" she presses.  
"Yeah, I've never seen them before."  
"Well thank you for you're time." The voice announces the final interview. "Mr. and Mrs. Arlert, this must be really confusing and hard for you. Please, tell us about Armin. His records shown that he's been seeing a psychiatrist three times a week."  
"Yes, well," Mrs. Arlert say sniffling, "He has been saying things about him being in a coma and half the time we never listened to him." she looks away now sobbing.  
"He was going on about how this world isn't real and that he's really in coma." says Mr. Arlert, "I believe this does tie in with what happened somehow." The lady nods.  
"So Eren was at your door and said that he was there to visit?" They nod. "And you went to check on them later and saw that they escaped out the window?" they nod again. "So we can assume that Eren is probably the root of this, considering that he showed up at the Kristeins, the Ackermans, and the Arlerts. And can you confirm that Armin has never met with Levi Ackerman before?"  
"Yes we can." Mr. Arlert answered, "I know Eren and Jean personally, but I have no idea why they were found with the famous Levi Ackerman."  
"Alright then, we thank you for your time."  
Petra sighs as the program ends. "The world just wont be the same without you."


End file.
